


"Oui."

by managerie



Series: RINCH [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, PWP, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut with no plot what so ever in purple prose.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oui."

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: mamahub and i_m_just_jay513

 

 

  

~ * ~

Reese was hovering over his employer in the large bed, keeping most of his weight on his forearms.  “Have you done this before?”

The question was rasped across Harold’s cheek. Hesitantly, almost shyly as if he were ashamed, Finch said, “Yes.”

“Good.” Sucking kisses were sprinkled down Harold’s neck as John unfastened the waistcoat and dress shirt. “Like this, face to face?”

Harold closed his eyes at the idea and hissed, “Yes.”

Sure and calloused hands made swift work of the exquisitely tailored clothes. Reese tossed everything onto a nearby chair until Finch was laid bare beneath him. “Oh, you’re gorgeous.”

Harold looked like he was about to protest when John continued. “I’ve been around the world Finch.” Feathery kisses peppered Harold’s brow. “I have seen exotic beauties and towering specimens of masculine wonder.” A lingering tongue insinuated itself behind Harold’s ear. “I know the human form.” Devastating blue eyes pierced Harold’s composure. “I know how to tear it down and build it anew.” Gentle lips captured the billionaire’s trembling mouth in a delicious vortex of moisture and heat. “You are gorgeous: generous chest hair just waiting for my fingers, soft belly to rest my weary head, thick cock to fill my throat, battered spine still strong enough to stand up to me, damaged but capable legs to encircle my hips.” John once again possessed Finch with predatory eyes. “You want that right?”    
  
Finch moaned, “Yes.”

“Good.” The handsome face softened into a sweet smile. “I want that too. Let me get this out of the way.” Reese refused to lose sight of Harold so the agile man simply settled on his haunches and peeled off the rumpled white shirt. John leaned forward with his large right hand beside Harold’s head as his left unbuckled and released his pants. “Do you want me?”

Finch gasped, “Yes.”

Shoes, pants and boxers were quickly dropped off the edge of the bed. A warm, solid and tanned body lowered down to brush against nearly every inch of the reclusive genius. Long, muscular legs entwined themselves with one damaged and another exhausted from compensating. Smooth pectorals slithered over hardened nipples within a forest of riotous grey and brown curls. Dark stubble swept along the length of adorably elongated sideburns. Narrow hips slipped between trembling thighs. A broad back rippled as powerful arms tunneled under marred and mottled shoulders. The hard slab of a belly skimmed over Harold’s aching arousal as tight buttocks clenched and surged to bring John’s own turgid shaft flush against a scarred hip.    
   
Hot puffs of air sizzled down Harold’s neck as John moaned. “You feel so good, Harold. Do I feel good?”

Breathing heavily with arousal and excitement, Finch could only pant, “Yes.”

“I want you to feel good. I want this to be so good you never say no to me.” Reese moved against Finch, pressing the smaller man deeper into the mattress. “Almost don’t want to stop touching you long enough to get supplies, but I want it too much. Will you make it worth my while to move away?”

John captured Harold’s mouth in a hungry kiss before pulling back to raise a questioning eyebrow. Delirious with the intoxicating sensations, Finch almost forgot the question but managed to stutter out, “Yes.”

Another smile fractured the sculpted beauty of the former agent’s face. John rolled swiftly to the nightstand to pull the top drawer open. Gathering supplies quickly, Reese never fully removed his other hand from Harold’s flank. The younger man was soon once again looming over Finch with a tender regard. “Ready?”

Nervously, Harold whispered, “Yes.”

Both wide and talented palms skimmed over the sparse fur scattered across Harold’s tremulous thighs. John leaned over to loop both knees around his neck, careful to keep Harold’s back straight. Gun worn hands thumbed apart ample buttocks as Reese blew a scorching breath across the exposed valley. Harold gasped and exhaled unsteadily.

John’s head slalomed back and forth, inching his mouth closer and closer to the pink, twitching aperture. Wet, full lips left a slick trail as Reese kissed the hesitant pucker. Finch gave a lengthy and soft moan.  Suction and licks greeted the tight ring of muscle. Soon, a questing tongue made its acquaintance. John pointed the muscular spear to breach the opening cautiously. Finding his welcome, Reese probed further.

John’s explorations grew fevered. Sloppy, wet noises accompanied each drive to bury himself deeper. A groan from Reese vibrated throughout Harold’s body to slither up his spine and shiver down his chest distending his erection to full hardness.

John raised his head with an agonized gasp and planted his left thumb where his reconnaissance had ended. Harold jolted but calmed quickly. Soon, the thumb was passing the knuckle and twisting. A desperate rhythm had developed in John’s breathing as he watched the thumb turn. Finch was startled by the sound of a plastic top snapping open. Cool, smooth gel and a long index finger joined the expedition.

Reese took shallow gulps of air. The velvet walls being opened before him mesmerized the dark haired man. Hurriedly, the middle finger was prepared to join the first two. Finch could not seem to catch his breath as the stretch and burn fluttered near but never climbed high enough to be called pain. Reese tore his eyes away long enough to ask, “You ok?”

Finch nodded unsteadily. “Yes.”

Reese could have watched Harold mold around him for hours but the throbbing need that flared between his legs demanded satisfaction. With a parting kiss to the now glistening cavity, John settled Harold’s legs on the mattress and rose to his knees. “Can I place a pillow under your hips?”

Finch blinked at the sudden loss of sensation but quickly breathed out. “Yes.”

Almost faster than Harold could comprehend, John had the pillow nestled under his lumbar region, raising Harold’s pelvis off the bed. Reese kneeled between Harold’s knobby knees and surveyed his boss with a savage hunger. The bronze expanse of John’s chest betrayed his quickening breath.

The exposure coupled with the frank and searching gaze brought a deep blush of ironic embarrassment to Finch’s face and chest. Before Harold could grow too uncomfortable with the regard, John blanketed the smaller man in an intense clasp that brought all those superb and steely muscles in contact with the contours of hair-roughened skin. The exquisite awareness of heat, power, need and arousal settled upon Finch stealing his reason.

A hefty forearm insinuated itself under the knee of Harold’s bad leg. John bent the joint gently while Finch did the same to his good leg. A swollen rod pressed against Harold’s slick and prepared crevice as the former operative’s hips sank deeper into the embrace. Reese nuzzled the join between neck and shoulder, mouthing lazily. “Ready?”

Widening his thighs, pulling his head back, revealing more of his neck, exposing his belly to the predator, and relaxing submissively into the mattress Finch murmured, “Yes.”   
  
With his left hand, John eased the bulging tip passed the guardian ring. Both men shivered. Slowly, the sinewy length plunged deep into Harold’s core. Finch accepted Reese completely.

Once fully seated, John claimed Harold’s lips in a searing and demanding kiss. With their mouths pressed together, John curved his spine and dug his knees into the bed to pull out a few inches then drove back in and sighed into Harold’s parted lips.

The younger man’s right hand engulfed the back of Harold’s head in placid support with the elbow and forearm bearing some of their combined weight, while the left hand seized a sturdy bedpost to lend strength to his next sharp thrust. The hot glide of flesh on flesh accelerated as Reese hooked his chin over his lover’s shoulder and embedded himself deeper using his powerful thighs and bulging bicep.

The commanding fullness pumping inside Finch was overwhelming and heady. He ran nimble fingers over the lithe planes of John’s undulating vertebrae. The wide shoulders, rounded with muscle pitched and rolled as Reese moved hard into Finch. John’s voice whispered filthy encouragement, admiration and praise against Harold’s temple.

Reese sheathed himself inside Finch with a wild series of bone shaking thrusts. The hand around his face left to encircle Harold’s straining manhood. With a shivering inhale, Finch’s thighs bracketed John’s ribs and the older man babbled to the ceiling. “Yes! Yes, oh yes!”

John drove into him with increasing fervor. The taller man’s rasping litany had degenerated into ragged grunts and harsh gasps.

Finch was engulfed in delight, joy, pleasure, desire and want. Harold’s orgasm was rapidly approaching like a thunderstorm over the horizon, darkening the countryside. A blistering shudder of ecstasy crackled up his spine like lightning, followed by a thundering ejaculation splashing puddles between them.   
  
Bliss, elation and a sense of well-being showered over Finch as his lover sucked in a sharp breath and keened. The flat stomach quivered, the sleek spine went rigid and those lean hips stuttered in their cadence as John spilled himself inside Harold.

Fast and shallow pants slowed to deep inhales of their combined scent. Cooling sweat and a softening of erect tissue placed them under a warm blanket with John cradling Harold against his chest. “Are you ok?”

Finch could barely lift his head but managed to sigh, “Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Oui” is French for “Yes.”  
> You may have noticed that Finch only says, ‘yes’ for the entire story.  
> That was the challenge and original inspiration for this PWP.  
> The phrase, 
> 
> “Mr. Reese promised that all that would be required was for Mr. Finch to say yes.” 
> 
> Wouldn’t let me sleep for three nights in a row.  
> So, I wrote the demanding Plot Bunny of Purple Prose.
> 
> BTW- Purple Prose (which is my favorite description of my work.)  
> according to wikipedia 
> 
> Quote: Purple prose is sensually evocative beyond the requirements of its context. 
> 
> Also- Purple prose is a term of literary criticism used to describe passages, or sometimes entire literary works, written in prose so extravagant, ornate, or flowery as to break the flow and draw attention to itself.  
> It also refers to writing that employs certain rhetorical effects such as exaggerated sentiment or pathos in an attempt to manipulate a reader's response.  
> When it is limited to certain passages, they may be termed purple patches or purple passages; these are often noted as standing out from the rest of the work.


End file.
